


waiting for the final moment

by atavistique (Rivers)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fanart, M/M, i'm so sorry please don't hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivers/pseuds/atavistique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fanart of the BillDip fic "Ten Years, Two Weeks", specifically the kissing scene on the hill in Chapter 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting for the final moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ten Years, Two Weeks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583280) by [orphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan/pseuds/orphan). 



> ... Or, clearly I needed an excuse to draw Bill's ass.

> [Bill bites, sharp teeth snagging on Dipper’s lip, breath hot and ragged against the skin of Dipper’s cheek. For a man who doesn’t eat, he is hungry; his cane falling to the ground with a clatter and he balls both fists in Dipper’s jacket, hauling him closer then pushing him back, down onto the rock, Dipper propped up on his elbows as Bill looms above him.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4583280/chapters/10520205)


End file.
